Tandem
by Distroyer
Summary: Bici para dos. (2D x Murdoc)
1. Chapter 1

**Primera parte de un twoshot. Capítulos cortos, creo. Está nueva fase de gorillaz trae mucho 2doc y yo soy la más rapida del oeste, ajua!/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Inspirado en esta entrevista**

** notes/noodleblasterz/ gorillaz-nos-entrega-toda-la-verdad-sobre-momentary-bliss-junto-a-slowthai-y-sla/2983095841723682/**

* * *

Con los ahorros que 2D habia estado juntando en su alcancía de cerdito fue que pudo comprarse la bicicleta Tandem que él y Murdoc tanto estuvieron planeando. Era una bici linda a los ojos de 2D, con cesta al frente, pompones coloridos en los manubrios, campanilla, y de un color azul eléctrico con detalles en verde. Solo él sabía, por lo que sería una sorpresa para el bajista. Fue a buscarlo insistiendo en qué tenia algo que mostrarle en el garage de Kong, y el mayor le siguió ya fastidiado por su insistencia. —Cierra los ojos.-Decía 2D.

—Ya, están cerrados.-Murdoc obedece. 2D oprime el botón del portón automático para que se abra hacia arriba.

—Bien, ¡Ahora ábrelos!-Comentó emocionado. Cuando Murdoc observó la bicicleta, 2D no obtuvo la reacción que esperaba. De hecho, no se percibió una reacción como tal en el rostro del bajista. Estaba neutral, ni siquiera impresionado.

—Así que al fin la compraste.-Dijo sin inmutarse.

—¡Sí! Ya podremos salir a pasear los domingos como prometiste. Un hobbie más a la lista. ¿Que opinas, te gusta?

Ignora la pregunta.—No creo que podamos este domingo.-Dice metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y dispuesto a retirarse.

—¿Qué, por que?

—Ya sabes, volvemos a entrar en actividad en los medios, hay mucho que hacer, no habrá tiempo.

—Bueno, puede ser otro día de la semana. O el siguiente domingo, solo tendremos que hacer espacio en la agenda.

—Ajá.-Murdoc se retira y 2D queda extrañado por ese comportamiento. Esperaba algo diferente y se sintió decepcionado pero lo dejó así y no dijo nada más. Sin embargo los días pasaban y cada que 2D mencionaba la bici, Murdoc lo evadía o lo ignoraba, o se hacia el loco diciendo que creía que Noodle o Russel lo llamaban y se iba cuando claramente no era el caso. Los fines de semana se escapaban de sus manos entre trabajo, las grabaciones, los singles, y 2D no veía para cuando iban a utilizar esa Tandem. Era un sueño que quería realizar pero no se podría si Murdoc no estaba presente. De forma literal se necesitaba de dos personas para llevar a cabo este nuevo proyecto. Ya casi se cumplía un mes y la bici solo acumulaba polvo en la cochera. 2D decidió enfrentarlo en el estudio, mientras los demás se tomaban 5 minutos de descanso.

—¿Por qué me evades, Mudz? ¿Qué te hice? Estás muy distante estos días y no se por qué. Quiero salir y tener un paseo con mi mejor amigo pero me ignoras.

Murdoc no quería responder esas preguntas, ni siquiera lo miraba, no quería ver esos ojos tristes. No sé atrevía, pero le dolía que 2D pensara que era por su culpa, que algo hizo mal y no era cierto. Así que se decidió por contarle la verdad. ¿En donde quedaría su palabra de ser un mejor hombre si no lo hacia?—No pienses así 2D, no eres tú, soy yo.-Se aclaró la garganta.—Yo tengo un problema.

—Sabes que puedes decírmelo.

—Sí...yo...la verdad es que...no sé andar en bicicleta...-Lo dijo quedo y con pena, pero debido al silencio en esa sala 2D pudo oírlo claro.

—¿Eso es cierto?-Dijo demostrando lástima y eso Murdoc lo odiaba.

—Sí, es cierto.-Comenta con inquietud.—¡Carajo! ¿Crees que alguna vez tuve oportunidad de aprender? ¡Por supuesto que no! Si te pones en mi lugar y en la infancia tan mierda que tuve, me entenderías. Mi padre nunca nos compró una bicicleta. No teníamos el dinero para eso. Yo pensaba que era algo estúpido también y por eso nunca me molesté en conseguirme la mía. Pero veía a esos pretenciosos, 2D, esos malditos niños hijos de papi paseándose en sus bicicletas, o en sus triciclos, o en patines en las calles de Stock y no lo soportaba. Sentía una envidia que me causaba náuseas. Les arruinaba las llantas a propósito cuando no miraban por estarle comprando un cono al señor del carrito de helados.

2D frunció las cejas con angustia. Era como un sueño frustrado que Murdoc no pudo cumplir haata ahora y era muy triste.—¿Por eso decías que irías en el asiento de atrás? ¿Creías que así no me daría cuenta?

—Sí. La verdad es que...tengo miedo. Nunca pensé que realmente la comprarías.-Dice con arrepentimiento.—Creí que lo habías olvidado.

—¡Eso nunca! Cómo podría olvidarlo, cuando hacer cosas contigo es lo que más me gusta.-Murdoc sonríe amargamente. No sabe que hizo para merecer un amigo como 2D.—Pero nunca es tarde para aprender, Mudz. Si quieres puedo enseñarte.

—No, ya estoy viejo para eso.

—Anda, porfa ¿Me dejaras solo en esto?

—Esta bien, esta bien, tú ganas. Puede ser mañana, lo prometo.

—¡Sí!-2D salta feliz al oír que acepta. Justamente será domingo y tanto él como Murdoc se preparan mentalmente para lo que se vendrá. Murdoc nunca imaginó que a sus 53 años aprendería a montar una bici y 2D no se imaginó ser el coach del bajista, pero sería una actividad muy divertida.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente 2D se despertó temprano y por consiguiente igual lo hizo con Murdoc. —¿Qué mierda? Apenas son las 7.

—Pero lo prometiste.-Dijo estando al pie de su cama.

Murdoc refunfuña.—Lo se, ya voy. 5 minutos más.

—Date prisa, Mudz. Hay que llegar temprano o si no se llena el circuito. Yo puedo manejar.

—¡Eso no! Tu manejas peor que un ciego.-Solo eso hizo falta que Murdoc saltara de sus sábanas y se diera prisa. No podía confiarle a 2D estar tras un volante y se adueñó de las llaves.

Llegaron desde temprano al circuito, un espacio rentado para jóvenes y amantes de los deportes sobre ruedas. Había pista de patinaje, rampas de obstáculos para los skaters, y un espacio para los ciclistas, todo combinado haciendo un poético desastre entre unos y otros encontrándose a media pista.

La bici que 2D consiguió era pésima y Murdoc al verla no dudo en hacercelo notar.—¿Es una broma? No me subiré en eso ¡Solo mira esta porquería! Es horrible.-Trata de sentarse en ella y calmarla.—La pintura esta corrida, ya esta oxidada, el asiento está chueco, todo le rechina. Y...y...¿Quien usó esta bicicleta? ¿Se la robaste a un maldito gigante? ¡No alcanzo los malditos pedales!

—Oye, no seas grosero, esta es mi bici.-Dice sintiendo su ego herido.—Sabes que siempre fui de piernas largas.

—¿E-esta cosa es tuya?

—Se la pedí a mi mamá. Ella aun me guarda muchas cosas de la infancia. Hasta los pañales.

—Lo siento cielo, no lo sabía. ¿No crees que tú madre podría ser una acaparadora compulsiva?

—Jaja, no, ya es tarde para disculpas, y no, ella es enfermera, ya te lo había dicho. Bien, ¿Estas listo?

—N-no...

—¡Allá vas!

—¡No, no! ¡NOOOO!-2D le da un empujón a sus espaldas y Murdoc se precipita cuesta abajo sin ningún control estrellándose de cara en el cemento frío. La bici se hizo añicos con esa caída.

—¡Jaja! El anciano se cayó.-Se burla un niño que iba pasando en patines.

—¡Oh cierto! Olvidé rentar el equipo de seguridad.-2D busca en su cartera el dinero para facilitar un casco, coderas y rodilleras. Mientras que Murdoc aún sigue intentando levantarse.

* * *

Ya con otra bicicleta de mejores condiciones, Murdoc esta listo para el segundo intento. Se siente estúpido usando el equipo de seguridad para niños que le queda muy pequeño. Incluso esta nueva bici tiene ruedas entrenadoras, es ridículo. —Bien, intentemos en terreno más plano ¿Te parece?

—Sí, supongo.

—Es fácil. Solo debes imaginar una línea en el piso y la sigues.

—Si tú lo dices...-Murdoc empieza el trayecto temblando. La rueda de adelante se tambalea por las sacudidas pero ya no se cae por el apoyo de atrás. Comienza a andar lento y ve que avanza a un buen ritmo de principiante. —Lo...lo estoy logrando ¡Lo estoy logrando!

—¡Sí! ¡Vas muy bien, Mudz!-2D le aplaude entusiasmado por su avance.

—¡Jaja, tomen eso, perras, soy el rey del mundo!-Voltea hacia atrás para dedicarle un saludo a su vocalista mientras lo ve andar.

—¡Cuidado Murdoc, el bache!

—¿Bache?-Una rasgadura del concreto hace atascar la llanta y Murdoc sale disparado hacia adelante cayendo de espaldas con un fuerte retumbó.

—¡Jaja! El anciano se cayó otra vez. - Se burla el chico de antes.

—Debí enseñarte cómo evitar los obstáculos. - Dice 2D con pena.

—¡Debiste enseñarme cómo frenar, estúpido!

* * *

Por tercera vez.

—OK, Murdoc, ya sabes frenar, y debes estar siempre atento al camino.

—Sí, sí , ya entendí. ¿Podemos quitar las ruedas entrenadoras y lo demás?- Se pone en cuclillas y comienza a sacarle las ruedas que cree ya no necesitar. Hace lo mismo con el resto de la protección para quedar liberado. —Les demostraré qué puede hacer este anciano. - Se dice a sí mismo antes de volverse a poner en su lugar.

—Puedes hacerlo. Yo iré siempre detrás de ti si lo necesitas.

—Muchas gracias, yo...

—¡Jaja! El anciano necesita ayuda. - Por tercera vez ese mocoso.

—¡¿Dónde esta tu mamá, niño?!

—No le hagas caso. No dejes que te distraiga.

Decidido a demostrar lo que ha aprendido, comienza su pedaleo con 2D cuidandole las espaldas. Empieza a avanzar con mayor seguridad, ya recorrido un buen tramo de la pista se siente muy confiado. —Muy bien 2D creo que ya puedes soltarme...¿2D?-Al mirar se da cuenta que 2D ya se ha quedado muy detrás y le saluda orgulloso por estarlo haciendo solo.

Es increíble, desde hace rato lo está haciendo por su cuenta y eso lo motiva a terminar de dar una vuelta completa en la pista. Al regresar al apuntó de inicio 2D corre a abrazarlo y echarle porras. —¡Lo lograste! ¡Pudiste hacerlo!

—¡Mierda, sí! ¡Ahora estoy listo para las rampas, lo se! ¡Mira esto!-Murdoc se desliza por la rampa en la que cayó la primera vez pero ahora parecía todo un profesional codeandose con el resto de ciclistas. Así continúa hasta que el tiempo se termina y es hora de regresar la bici. —Ya vuelvo, iré a dejar esto. Espero que no nos cobren una fortuna.

En lo que Murdoc se hace cargo de pagar, 2D se le queda observando muy orgulloso hasta que una voz chillona lo llama. —Disculpe señor ¡Lo que hizo con el anciano fue increíble! ¡Aprendió en un día! ¿Puede enseñarme a mi también?-Es el pequeño fastidioso de todo el rato. 2D puede ver de reojo a Murdoc haciéndole señas de negación para no tener que lidiar con ese chico.

—¡Claro que sí, amiguito! ¡Con gusto te enseñaré!-Dice entusiasmado. El chico corre con su madre a pedir dinero para otra bici. Genial, ahora por la amabilidad de 2D deberán pagar 2 horas extra en ese lugar.

* * *

Transcurrieron 8 días y llegó el próximo domingo. Murdoc no dejó de practicar toda la semana en la bici fija de cardio de Noodle. 2D y Murdoc se apuraron a hacer sus deberes esa mañana para poder aprovechar el resto del día recorriendo Londres.— ¿En serio no sabías andar en bicicleta?-Pregunta Noodle a la hora del desayuno.

—En tiempo pasado, cariño. Esa etapa de mi vida ya terminó.

—Ahora entiendo por qué cuando 'D y yo le enseñamos a Noodle de pequeña, tú nunca estabas presente. - Dice Russel.

—Bueno, tal vez otro día deberíamos salir todos juntos.

—Estoy de acuerdo.-Dice el moreno.

—Murdoc, ya podemos irnos.-2D preparó dos botellas de agua para calmar la sed del camino. Murdoc se despide de sus amigos para atender este asunto pendiente.

Por fin en este tan esperado día utilizarían la Tandem.—El reto suicida.-Dice Murdoc.

—¿Quieres ir adelante o atrás?

—Me da igual. Donde sea esta bien, elige tú primero.

—Yo iré atrás. Así podrás presumir a todos tus habilidades de pedaleo.

—Muy bien.-Toman sus lugares correspondientes y emprenden camino.

La Tandem luce tan reluciente, con sus atractivos colores llamando la atención de todos. El sol brillaba en el cielo, ellos dos haciendo turismo y todo era perfecto.  
De casualidad encuentran al niño de la semana pasada en su bici nueva acompañado de sus amigos. Él, animadamente los saluda al pasar sintiéndose agradecido de haber aprendido gracias a ellos.

Todos los alrededores y parques abiertos de Londres se animaron aquel domingo cada que a la distancia se escuchaba el tintineo unísono de dos companillas al pasar.

* * *

**Jaja que geis son, los amo, Bai.**


End file.
